1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a verification system, and a method and program for managing the information processing apparatus, and more particularly to management of a storage medium useable for verifying an access authorization for the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
With the advancement of digitization of information, image processing apparatuses such as printers or facsimiles for outputting digitized information and scanners for digitizing document information become indispensible apparatuses. Such image processing apparatuses have image capturing capabilities, image forming capabilities, and communication capabilities, enabling image processing apparatuses to function as printers, facsimiles, scanners, copiers, or multi-functional apparatuses combining several of these capabilities, known as multi-functional peripherals (MFP).
As for such image processing apparatuses, in terms of information security, the necessary access authorization verification is generally conducted using integrated circuit (IC) cards. An IC card usable for such verification may be also used to manage other matters, such as access to offices or buildings.
In the event that a user has lost or damaged such IC card it must be re-issued. If the same IC card is used for both access authorization processing of image processing apparatuses and the entry/exit purpose, and if an administrator of issuing IC cards, and an administrator of managing the access authorization of image processing apparatuses are different persons, then the re-issued IC card cannot be used for image processing apparatuses until a new access authorization of image processing apparatus is set to the re-issued IC card.
In view of such drawback, information for applications installed for each of issued IC cards may be registered, and when the card is re-issued, applications that need to be installed in a re-issued card can be determined based on the registered application information, as disclosed, for example, in JP-2003-324421-A.
Alternatively, when an IC card is issued and distributed, a spare card is distributed with the IC card, in which, when the IC card is lost, a user can re-issue a card using the spare card, and applications can be installed using a user terminal such as a personal computer, as disclosed, for example, in JP-2005-258878-A.
Further, in another method, a service provider and a card issuer exchange information with each other when one IC card is re-issued. For example, the card issuer reports information matching an old card ID and a re-issued card ID to the service provider, or the service provider transmits information read from the re-issued card to the card issuer to obtain the verification of re-issued card, and then the re-installment of applications is determined, as disclosed, for example, in JP-2002-150233-A.
Such IC cards, which are carried by each of users and used as IC cards for the entry/exit administration, can store information for applications such as access authorization of apparatuses to enhance user convenience. However, once the card is lost or damaged, such convenience cannot be utilized. Further, when one card is to be re-issued, the card issuer and the administrator of access authorization of apparatuses may need to communicate with each other, in which the workload of the administrators of IC card increases.
In case of using the method of JP-2003-324421-A, the card issuing administrator needs to manage or administer information for applications installed on the issued IC card such as access authorization of apparatuses. However, if the card issuing administrator that can issue cards belongs to an external organization or entity with respect to card users, such information management or administration may be difficult or impossible to devise.
Further, in case of using the method of JP-2005-258878-A, because the spare cards are distributed to users, a security concern such as forged cards may arise. Further, if information writing to the cards by users is restricted for security reasons, the method of JP-2005-258878-A may not be convenient for users.
Further, in case of using the method of JP-2002-150233-A, the card issuing administrator and the service provider need to exchange information, thereby increasing the workload on the both administrators of the IC card. Further, the method of JP-2002-150233-A needs a system for automatic processing, which increases the installation cost of the system.